With the greater use of cell phones in business situations, users are often calling into conference call centers for meetings while traveling or even driving a car. If the user loses the connection to the conference call center, it can be annoying, time consuming, sometimes dangerous, and one can miss important discussion occurring in the conference call while disconnected. To manually go through the process of reconnecting to the conference call in progress is unsatisfactory. Some telephone services offer a simple one-button redial or reconnect to a specific phone number, but this is usually insufficient for conference calls which require pass-codes and possibly other interventions such as asking for the caller's identification. Furthermore, the caller misses the conversation that occurred during the disconnect period.
Thus, there is a need for an improved teleconferencing method and system which includes means for facilitating reconnection for disconnected teleconferencing participants.